shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Rimo/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Miss Rimo has average speed, but with her devil fruit she can't be seen. This is because not of a soru technique, but she literally pauses reality and can even walk to her opponents. This was shown against a world noble, Rimo had paused reality and in her eyes she was just in her own world. But in the nobles eyes she was going at extremely high speeds, this is what makes her such a great assassin. Her assassin jobs last about a few seconds, but really a few minutes. Because of her ability to pause time, this gives the illusion of that she could run at the speed of light. Strength She has normal strength, nothing to special to say about. Rimo was able to keep on the levels of Hina and other marine captains. So her own strength can match most combatants, but she was shown that she can lift up Mikayla and throw her into a wall. Swordsmanship She is an average swordsman as well, on the Kensei XI she is about the average one. She was able to take on the likes of Hina and Mikayla with her sword, she was able to use her pausing technique to make it look as if she is able to fight at high speeds. So it has been shown with her devil fruit power, Rimo was able to use her pausing technique several times. To make her strikes hurt, because she appeared behind or infront of an opponent and strikes them. Weapon Rimo uses a Tantō as her main weapon, which is basically a small dagger. So as such she uses this weapon for close hand-to-hand combat in which she is extremely good at it. She was able to use the dagger to combat Mikayla's own blade and by its smaller size she was able to strike quicker at her opponents. Since she is more of a speed type of warrior and not strength. Assassin Skills Rimo is a skilled assassin, one of the best thus why she was put on the Kensei XI in the first place. She had taken countless lives as an assassin and still is. Her skills can range from stealth to even a public assassination. Of course her favorite form of assassination if using her Tantō to just stab the hell out of people. Devil Fruit The Rimo Rimo no Mi (遠隔遠隔) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a living “T.V. Remote”. Rimo coming from “Rimouto” meaning “T.V. Remote”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Remote-Remote Fruit. Strengths This fruit has a few unique strengths to it, basically the user becomes a living remote and the world is the television set. The user gains the strength of being able to pause, stop, fast forward, skip and many other abilities that a remote has the abilities to do. So the basic strength of this fruit is a time and space manipulation powers. Weakness However, this fruit has a few weakness. Like any normal t.v. remote, the user can "get" a low battery. So they must eat something or rest up in order to "recharge" their powers. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Rimo's skill in haki are very mastered, she was on the level of Mikayla whenever they had fought. Rimo was able to increase her senses to the point that she had commented that she was able to smell out Mikaela by the smell of her hair. Her own durability, which she since she is a close range fighter and can't really be cut by a blade because of haki. She is able to use haki to knock others out, she uses this whenever she pauses reality and she can knock out opponents this was shown when. Rimo was fighting Mikayla, she had paused reality then walking behind Mikayla. Rimo used haki to knock Mikayla out, but in Mikayla's eyes she was up and then next second she was knocked out. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages